hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagawa Prefecture (Mitsuko Nakagawa)
'''Kagawa Prefecture '''or by Human name '''Mitsuko "Hardcore" Nakagawa is fanmade character for Hetalia:Axis Power.She is the most violent fanmade character ever due to her being a reference to the Japanese novel/movie/manga''' BATTLE ROYALE. Please tell me she is a troll Sue and that Kou Shibasaki is in no Way this Mary Sue.' Personality and Apperance She is being describe as an angel on the outside,yet,a hallow shell on the inside,having black hair,dark-brown eyes,japanese straight hair and and angelic smile,she is considered as the second most beautiful person ever (Busan is ahead of her), much to her dismay.She often wears a school uniforms instead of usually clothing (one is a blue sailor fuku and one is a school coat with a red necktie and a white polo shirt). Her evil personality started when her mother try to prostititue her to some men for moneyBecause of this,she killed her mother and run away from her home,ending up committing crimes such as prostitution and stealing.Because of this she is often feared by many nations ,even America,Russia,Germany and her step-brother Japan fears her. Her last name is mistaken to be Souma. She always carries a hand sythe or Kama and a Colt,being deadly in nature Reationships She always has a rocky relationships 'Mrs.NakagawaName When she was nine,her mother try to prostituteome men fo her to sr money,because of this,she is left mentally,emotionaly and physically abuse.However, when she was tweleve,her try again to prostitute her,but she resisted so she killed her by pushing her to the stairs,pack her bags and runways from her home until Japan came to adopt her '''JapanKiku Despite being the one to adopt her,he is terrified of her because of her deadly nature.When not metioning or even bother to check on Mitsuko,she always trashes his room with garbage and hair,meaning even though he adopted her,he never owned her. 'BusanTae-hee' The two always compete for Denmark's attetion,even thought he pefered Busan.Because of this,the two are sworn enemies,as she promise to kill her someday. 'DenmarkKolher' She always tries to flirt with him,much of his annoyance. 'Americaf.Jones' Even thought he has a crush on her,she never like him,metioning the fact she despises him,whenever he tries to talk to her,she interrups him and says things like "talk to me and i will stab you in the balls with an icepick!!!",and walks way.She hates him due to him stealing her favorite novel that she stole 'BelarusArlovskaya' Despite being not friends,she is the only "friend" she has,until she pimped her out. 'GermanyLudwig' The two have a rocky relationships,but he is definetly afraid of her.One time she fought him in hand-to-hand combat and she won.But just continued kicking him until Italy and Japan had to break them up.Because of this,he knew not to trust her. Info *Her human name is driven from to Battle Royale Characters Mitsuko Souma and Noriko/Yuka Nakagawa. *It's unknown which Nakagawa is her driven last name as Nakagawa is a common last name in Japan. *The reason why she hates Alfred is similar why B.R fans hate THG fans,which is Suzanne Collins stole the plot from Koshoun Takami's novel,due to having the same plot,theme,weaponry and others more. *Her being the second prettiest is a reference to Mitsuko Souma being the second prettiest girl in her class after Takako Chigusa *the sentence she use to threathen Alfred is how Chigusa killed Kazushi Niida in all versions of Battle Royale. *Her favorite song is Battle Royale by Zico of Block B. *She is more human than a personfication of a place,due to the fact that she has a mother. *She suffers Black Widow syndrome,Misandry,nymphomania and other mental issue,probrablly due to her having an abusive past *The relationship between Germany and Kagawa Prefecture is based on the relationship between Hirono Shimizu(Female Student no. 10) and Mitsuko Souma,where in (in film) Mitsuko stole her boyfriend and decided not to trust her,in fact she even tried to kill her but backfired as Mitsuko is the killer of Hirono. *Despite having a thing for Denmark,she hates everybody around her,because everybody gotten in love with the Hunger Games that they forgot that Battle Royale did it first. *Fight-to-the-death genres are typically old and unnew,it just so happens that Battle Royale was the first of it's kind that features teens to kill each other first,9 years(12 years in film) prior to the first book/film of the Hunger Games Series. *It's revealed that America owes her $20. Category:Characters Category:Prefectures